Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/,,Powrót Królowej" - rozdział VI
O mój boże! To już szóśty rozdział! I tym razem nie będzie ostatni! :D No... Dedyk... Cóż... Dla Mrats i ArendellePrincessAnna. No i jeszcze ElsaFrozen :D Muszę was jednak zawieść... Z powodu naprawdę cudnej pogodny najprawdopodobniej rzadziej będę wstawiała rozdziały. :/ Trudno. Bez dalszych wstępów: oto rozdział! ---- You don't know me Eliza była w dość sporym szoku. Jej dawny, największy wróg znowu ma moc, jest znowu niebezpieczny i w dodatku ma ją uczyć panować nad mocą? Pięknie... Tylko o tym marzyłam! -mruczała pod nosem szukając Rangara, żeby mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Nie rozumiała tylko, dlaczego gdzieś zniknął. Może po prostu oddalił się na chwilę i później stracił orientację? Może jednak po prostu miał jej dość? Nie... Na pewno nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Musi wybić to sobie z głowy. Chce wybić to sobie z głowy... Ale... Może właśnie dlatego zniknął? Może dla niego była tylko chwilową zabawką, której chciał zrobić nadzieje, a później wbić nóż w plecy? Znając życie, to już jeden książę tak postąpił z dziewczyną, która była w nim bezgranicznie zakochana. Tak, książę Hans. Pomimo, że później stał się dobry, to wciąż go nienawidziła. W zasadzie, to z nie wiadomych przyczyn przypominał jej Fryderyka, chociaż byli tak różni. Może to ich ostatnie wspólne spokanie w piwnicy domu Rozalyn ciągle jej się przypominało. Oby dwoje wtedy nie wiedzieli co robić, póki Eliza się nie zjawiła. -Eliza? -usłyszała za sobą głos Rangara. Odwróciła się.- Tu jesteś! A ja cię szukałem i szukałem! -przytulili się. Teraz, w jego objęciach, wszelkie wątpliwości Elizy bezpowrotnie minęły. *** -Eliza? Halo? Gdzie jesteś? -Rozalyn szukała jej po całej sali balowej. Chciała spróbować z nią spokojnie podyskutować. Zmieniła się. Wcześniej też nie była zła z wyboru. Coś ją do tego zmusiła. Czuła, że to coś tylko czycha, aby zmienić serce kogoś innego w kamień. Zobaczyłą ją. Jej rude włosy zawsze dało się rozpoznać w tłumie. W sumie, to przypominały one trochę kolor włosów Julietty, siostry-bliźniaczki Rozalyn, tyle, że były bardziej rude. Rozalyn podeszła do Elizy. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła Rangara. Kojarzyła go z bankietów. Przecież on był księciem, a ona księżniczką, więc musiała go chociaż ''kojarzyć. *** Rozmawiały, a raczej kłóciły się ze sobą od około dziesięciu minut. W tym czasie Rangar zdążył sobie odejść i zjeść deser. -Jesteś ''zła! Nie chcę twojej pomocy! -krzyknęłą w końcu Eliza bardzo wprost. -Ty mnie nie znasz! Zmieniłam się! -odkrzyknęła zdenerwowana Rozalyn.- Zobaczysz, nauczę cię nad tym panować! -NIE! -wrzasnęła stanowczo Eliza na całą salę. I w tej chwili stało się ciemno... -Brawo, przez ciebie zgasło światło! -dodała ironicznie księżniczka Weselton'u. ---- Jak zauważyliście, to dodałam tym raze tytuł! :D To jest jednocześnie tytuł jednej z moich ulubionych piosenek, ,,You don't know me" w wykonaniu Ellizabeth Gillies. Wedłud ElsyFrozen, twórczyni Rozalyn, to jej postać w naszych czasach wyglądałaby jak ona i właśnie ona dubbingowała by Rozalyn, więc cóż... To jej tak jakby cytat. :D Następny rozdział... Nie wiem kiedy... Wiem jednak, że Mrats dostanie wtedy kolejnego dedyka! :D P.S. Przepraszam, że rozdział taki krótki, ale tak musi być. :/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania